


Unexpected Choice

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [20]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Erik could choose anything to do at the school, but Charles didn't expect this.





	Unexpected Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: Cooking

When Charles became aware of the situation, it was so surprising that he had to go see with his own eyes that it was true. Erik could choose any position in the school, and many roles suited him: a guard, a discipline supervisor, a trainer of the older students in the danger room, even a history teacher or a language teacher were possibilities. He also had the option of making a free and conscious choice to do nothing; after all, Charles would have allowed him to stay in the estate anyway. Given what actually happened, if Charles were physically capable of it he would have fallen out of the chair.

Home Economics.

Charles went to watch a home economics class at his school. He checked what was listed in the timetable, and according to it, the lesson of that day took place in the kitchen and was devoted to cooking. Charles was at some distance from the kitchen, but he could see and hear everything clearly.

Erik Lehnsherr stood there, surrounded by curious little children, showing them how to operate the oven. He even wore a white apron like the young students. He watched the patient explanations Erik provided for them and the answers to their questions, including whether they could eat what they would cook and whether it would be delicious. One of the students asked if they could bring some for the professor, a question that made his teacher smile gently.

Good God, Charles was so in love.


End file.
